Road Trip and Cruise Titan Style
by shigo
Summary: I am not very good with summaries but is about Titans West and Titans East going on two vacations at the same time one being a road trip and the other being a cruise. Leaving Kid Flash and the other Honorary Titans in charge of Jump City and Steel City. Please R&R and this is RATED M for the fact that in my stories they are in their 20's. BBRAE CYjinx Robstar CheshSpeed BeeAqualad
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans or any other DC Comic characters or Disney rights, but I do own a Teen Titans video game, DC Comics, movies, and video games, and we have a lot of Disney movies and merchandise.

…

Chapter One

Two Vacations'

Titans West and Titans East are getting ready to go two vacations', one being a road trip on Route 66 and the other being a Disney Cruise. Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx, Starfire, and Robin are going to try drive across the United States on Route 66. Cyborg wants to go to PAX Prime in Seattle, Washington. Beast Boy wants to go to the Otakon: Welcome to Otakon in Baltimore, Maryland. Raven and Jinx want to visit Salem, Massachusetts. Starfire wants to do the seeing of the Strip of Las Vegas in Las Vegas, Nevada. Robin is taking his friends to meet the owners of the Haley's Circus in Tucson, Arizona.

"Ok the GPS is now programed for the trip Robin." Said Cyborg

"Alright Cyborg, that's cool." Said Robin

…

Somewhere else in the East Tower

…

"Gar we need to start packing for the trip." Said Raven in a monotone voice

"But, Rae I'm comfrey where I am!" mumbles Beast Boy from her boobs

…

Cyborg built his own version of a RV for Titans West kind of like the T-car but bigger which he named Jinxie-TRV. This scored him the sweetest boyfriend ever points form his girlfriend Jinx. That was after Bumble Bee the Leader of Titans East told her that Cyborg didn't do anything like that for her when she dated him. Jinx and Bee hope that he'll ask Jinx to marry him soon because Bee wants to give her second in command the best wedding ever.

…

At the Titans East Tower

…

"Bee, I know you like planning big events but let Cyborg ask me when he's ready alright." Said Jinx

"Alright no wedding planning for now." Pouts Bumble Bee

"Has anyone seen my where my suitcase went?" asked Jinx

"Hey, you know what I don't know where mine is at either!" stated Bee

At the moment Kid Flash came running into the room talking really fast.

"HeyBee,HeyJinx,Ipackedyourbagsforyourtrips1" Said Kid Flash (Hey Bee, Hey Jinx, I packed your bags for your trips!)

Then Speedy, Aqualad, Mas y Menos then walked into the room with worried looks on their faces.

"Is it just me or does it seem like Kid really wants us to leave already?" Asked Speedy

"Si Kid Flash llena todo nuestro equipaje para nosotros!" said Mas (Yes Kid Flash packed all of our bags for us!)

"El Sr. Aqualad y pongo el equipaje al t-buque." Said Menos (Mr. Aqualad and I put all the luggage into the T-ship.)

"Yeah so we're all set to go when you our lovley leaders are ready." Said Aqualad with a smirk

"Ok everyone in the T-ship to head to Jump city!" Said Bee in her Leader voice

"Titans, GO!" adds Jinx

With that Kid Flash flew them to Titans West Tower, so they could start the two vacations. Jinx couldn't wait to see to her amazing boyfriend.

…

West Tower

…

Robin was packing his suitcase when his alien girlfriend came in sayings she was ready to put her bags into the Jinxie-TRV.

"Boyfriend Richard, I am ready for the putting of my luggage in to the TRV of Jinxie!" said Starfire very happly

"Star that's Jinxie-TRV and I am almost done packing myself." Said Robin

With that the two Titans headed to Main Ops to see if the rest of the team as about ready to get going and see if Jinx had arrived yet.

…

Up on the roof Titans East just landed to drop off Jinx for the road trip. Cyborg was waiting for them. As everyone got out of the East T-ship, Jinx ran passed all of them to jump the half-robotic man. This sent Bee into a giggle fit because she loved seeing her H.I.V.E Academy sister happy. Also because she and Cyborg are still good friends for they had broken up on happy terms. Then Bee told the rest of her team to head to the Main Ops room so they could see the rest of Titans West.

"Oh-kay let's go say hello." Said Bee

"Oh-kayBeeI'llseey'allthere!" Said Kid Flash (Oh-kay Bee I'll see y'all there!)

"I take it that he's excited about being in charge for now!" Said Cyborg

"Well he did pack all of our bags for us." Said Speedy

…

Somewhere else in the west tower

"Oh Gar, yyyyyeeeessss, oohhhh!" Moans Raven

Beast Boy is kind of busy with his half-demon girlfriend to remember that he still needed to get ready. Which is what Raven came to do in the first place as he was walking out of his private bathroom naked. Raven herself was already packed and her suitcases were already on the Jinxie-TRV. After Beast Boy made her cum for the sixth time as he came himself.

"So you wanted to know if I was done packing for the trip yet, right." Asked Beast Boy

"Yes, but you were kind of naked when I walked into your room." Deadpanned Raven

"Well my lovely Demoness I packed last night after you told me too." Stated Beast Boy

"Well then let's get dressed then because Titans East just got here." Intoned Raven

With that they made themselves decent. Raven used her soul self to carry her green skinned boyfriends duffle bag behind them. When they got to the Main Ops room Kid Flash was already making himself a sandwich.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Comics, or Disney rights of any kind but I do own the Teen Titans video game, DC Comics games, movies, comics, and lots of Disney movies and products but in my stories the characters are my playthings.

…

A/N: I know some of the destinations they are going to are way off Route 66 and the two conventions PAX Prime and Otakon: Welcome to Otakon take place a few months apart, but it's a fiction story so anything can happen right? Also in the beginning of Chapter 1 I said "Somewhere else in the East Tower" I met for it to be West Tower sorry for any confusion there.

Reviews: Thank you to Raven Knight for your support of not only my story but for your support of my husband Shikatsu's story aswell.

…

Chapter 2

So Titans West and East are in the Main Ops room of west tower taking some time to get organized for trips.

"So he packed for everybody." Raven asked Jinx.

Bumble Bee and Jinx were explaining to the Titans West how Kid Flash was so excited to run things for them while they're gone on vacation that he packed all of Titans East bags for them.

"Yeah, Bee and I were still eating breakfast and doing our pre-Trip check list stuff when he ran in saying he had packed for us." Jinx answered Raven.

"So KF you gonna drop off Bee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas y Menos at the docks for the Disney Cruise ship?" Beast Boy asked Kid Flash.

"Yeah then I have to head back to East tower because I want to be there when the others get there." KF answered Beast Boy.

Kid Flash was gonna be running the East Tower in Steel City while Argent ran the West Tower in Jump City. Kid Flash would have Herald, Red Star, Thunder, and Lightning at East Tower with him. Argent would have Wonder Girl, Ravager, Pantha, Melvin, and Jericho at West Tower with her. At that moment the double doors opened with Raven's adopted daughter Melvin came running in to hug her mom.

"Hello Mom, thank you for giving me the chance to do this for you!" Melvin told her mom happily.

Hugging her little girl who wasn't so little anymore Raven smiled. "Well you are now 14 so I am happy to see how this goes." Raven told Melvin.

Then Argent finally walked in with Melvin's suitcase and her own suitcase as well. "Well I guess we're the first ones to arrive?" Argent inquired of Robin.

"Yes the others will be here within the hour or so." answered Robin.

"Bee, I think we should get going here soon or the Disney Cruise ship will leave without us." said Speedy. With that the rest of Titans East plus Kid Flash departed. Then Titans West plus Jinx said their goodbyes to Melvin and Argent so they could get on the road.

"To the TRV everybody!" said Cyborg.

…

Later that day…

On the Jinxie-TRV

Raven was thinking it would be nice if she and Beast Boy could have some alone time. Beast Boy was also thinking that alone time was in order.

"Rae do you want to go to the back to our bunk to be alone?" he whispers into her ear.

"Yes I would." She whispers. While she teleports them to the bunk. Raven straddles her lover on the bed and kisses him passionately.

"MMMMM Raven I love the way your lips taste." Moans Beast Boy. He starts rubbing her ass with his right hand while running his tongue down her throat. Raven then starts grinding her hips back and forth on the bulge in his pants.

"oooo How bad do you want me?" she moans. With that Beast Boy flips her over him so that she's under him. He starts to unbutton her dark purple shirt to let her breasts out to play. Then Starfire interprets their fun because she wants to play a card game while they all eat lunch.

"Friend Rachel, Friend Garfield do you wish to join the cards of playing over the lunch of eating?" asked Star realizing now she interpreted something. Turning red she flies away to the front.

"Well Rae, I think we shocked Kori again." Laughs Beast Boy as he rubs Ravens right boob. She moans with his touch. "MMM Gar, right there yes!" moans a very lustful Raven. Beast Boy unclasps her bra which has a clasp in the front. Playing with her right breast with his left hand, he then licks her left breast with his tongue. Sliding his other hand up her skirt then fingers her very wet pussy. "OOOOHHHHH Gar, ooohhh HELL yyyyyyEEEESSSS!" Lust Raven moans loudly. She fuses out of the rest of her clothes and unzips her lover's pants. "Rae, do you want mine ginormous cock inside you?" He asks moaning. "Yes I do!" Lust Raven moans while panting hard. With that he thrust into her fast and hard. Raven and Beast Boy's moans could be heard all the way at the front of the TRV. They both came multiple times before they were ready to join the others for lunch.

…

Meanwhile on the Disney Cruise Ship

Cheshire (Jade Nguyen) was happy that Bumble Bee (Karen Beeche-Duncan) invited her to go on the cruise. Plus this assassin needed a vacation as well and being on a Disney Cruise with her boyfriend the hero Speedy (Roy Harper) sounded amazing. You see Speedy and Titans East may not condone what she does for a living, but they accept her for who she is. So this was going to be a work free vacation for all of us. Cheshire was gonna help Bee get a little fun.

"Bee thanks for inviting me to tag along." said Jade as she watched her boyfriend dive into the pool.

"Chesh, your welcome, I just figured if we needed a vacation then you needed one too!" answered Bee drinking her soda.

"Bee, I have an idea!" said Jade holding her soda.

"What is it?" asked Bee wondering where this was going.

"Well I'm gonna help you get a vacation boytoy for fun!" giggles Jade

"You know I love that idea!" said a very happy Bee.

"I knew you would like it, but who is the question?" asks Jade thinking hard. With that the two women talked about the possibilities of yummy young men on the ship. While that was going on Speedy and Aqualad (Garth) were wondering what the two lovely ladies were up too.

"Garth, I know you got the hot's for Bee." said a smirking Speedy. "Roy, shut up she'll hear you and what do think they're up too?" said a very red Aqualad

"I don't know but I think we're about to find out soon." said Speedy. Seeing as Mas y Menos; who were coming toward the older male titans.

"Hey what are the girls talking about?" asked Aqualad.

"Ms. Cheshire quiere ayudar a Ms. Abeja boy toy de vacaiones!" said Menos (Ms. Cheshire wants to help Ms. Bee get a vacation boytoy!)

"Pregunta ? que significa golpear el monkey?" asked Mas looking confused (Question what does spank the monkey mean?) With that they just bought Mas y Menos ice cream cones so they wouldn't have to answer the questions. But so far Speedy and Aqualad this was shaping up to be an interesting trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Teen Titans, DC Comics, LMFAO, or Disney. But in my fan fiction stories the characters are mine personal play things.

A/N: From this point on I will be switching PVO every other chapter between West POV and East POV.

…

Chapter 3

'West POV'

Starfire was looking forward to getting to Vegas of Las to see the strip she had read about. Her boyfriend Richard (Robin) was holding her close while they cuddled in their bunk. Cyborg had stopped at a rest stop for them all to get a goodnight's sleep before seeing the sites of the Vegas strip. Jinx had gone to bed an hour before he had decided to stop driving for the night. Beast Boy fell asleep while watching the movie they had been watching earlier that evening, so Raven teleported them both to bed.

"Boyfriend Richard, are you awake?" asked Kori rolling over to face her boyfriend.

"Well I was asleep, but what's wrong Kori?" stated Robin rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I was doing the wondering of why we don't do the making of the love in the day of the middle?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Oh umm…It never crossed my mind to try." said Robin thinking wow that could be fun.

"So maybe we could try then, yes?" asked Kori hopefully.

"Yes Star, but for now do you want to have middle of the night sex, right now?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Oh yes sex of the night, please!" moans Star. With that Robin took off his sweat pants. Starfire then kissed Robin deeply while he pulled off her panties so he could start fingering her already wet pussy. Starfire moaned with pleasure at him using his fingers. Robin stopped teasing with his fingers and then thrusting his cock hard into her. She moaned as she rocked her hips into each of his thrusts. When they finally both came together they fell into a peaceful sleep.

…

Jinx woke up early to get the coffee going to help get her man going for the day. She loved waking up next to him. When she made it to the front of the TRV to the kitchen she opened the cabinet get the coffee out as well as Raven's Herbal Tea. Started the coffee maker and then turned on the news. Raven and Star walked in to join her it was time for early morning "girl talk" for them.

"Kori did you ask him about middle of the day sex?" inquired Jinx getting mugs out for everyone.

"Yes, I did the asking!" she exclaimed happily while getting out several varieties of muffins for everyone to eat.

"See what happens when you take charge." said a monotone Raven while making her tea.

"So when you think the guys are gonna get up?" asked Jinx sipping her coffee.

"Well Gar said 'give me five more minutes' when I got out of bed." said Raven as she poured her tea. Then the three guys in question walked into the little kitchen to join the ladies at the table.

"Mornin' y'all!" said Cyborg with a yawn and sitting next to his girlfriend.

"Morning friend Victor, friend Garfield, and boyfriend Richard isn't glorious." said Kori floating to her boyfriend. Raven sipped her tea while Beast Boy and Robin sat down next to their respective girlfriends.

"So when do we have to check in at the hotel?" asked Beast Boy. Cyborg looked at the clock on his robotic arm to see what time it was.

"Well it's 6:12 am and it'll only take another hour to drive into Vegas." stated Cyborg while drinking from the mug of coffee Jinx handed him.

"Well we can check in at any time actually." said Robin grabbing himself a muffin to eat.

"Well then let's get going here soon please because the Vegas strip awaits us!" said Jinx excitedly. With that the titans finished their breakfast, and then proceeded to get dressed to start the day.

…

Later that day…

The three female titans were trying to figure out how the indoor hot tub worked. Robin had booked a three bedroom suite with a huge kitchen. The hot tub was one of the extras that were included with the suite.

"Where are the instructions for this thing?" intoned Raven.

"I don't have any idea as to where to look!" stated Jinx searching the room.

"Could this be instructions for the tub of hot?" asked Kori showing that she had found them. With that in hand the ladies finally got into the hot tub to relax for a bit. The three super-powered women had spent a couple of hours after checking in going to the various stores along the Vegas strip. They had a great time looking around, Raven even aloud 'Happy' out for a bit to look in all the shops. So now Raven as back to 'normal' Raven enjoying her vacation with Jinx and Starfire in the hot tub.

"Raven where did the boys say they were going again?" asked Jinx while sipping her 'Jack and Coke'.

"Well, Gar had mentioned they had a surprise planned for the three of us." deadpanned Raven while hiding a small smile on her face.

"Oh a glorious one I hope!" exclaimed Kori.

"Well they have been gone for a while now so I was just wondering what they are up too." added Jinx. Then the guys walked in with huge grins on their faces.

"So where have you three been?" asked Raven in a monotone voice while getting out of the hot tub.

"Well we the most amazing boyfriends ever made plans to have a night on the town." Beast Boy informed the ladies while he shape shifted into a cat and leaped into Raven's arms. Raven hugged him and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Oh how glorious!" squeaked Star floating higher off the floor.

"We even rented a limo for the night." added Cyborg sitting down in a chair. Robin sat down on the sofa then turned on the TV.

"The limo will arrive at 6:30 pm." stated Robin so the girls could start getting ready.

…

Later that night

The Titans had somehow gotten reservations (Bruce Wayne) at the Voo Doo Roof Top Nightclub to get their party on. Ashey Kaur (Jinx), Victor Stone (Cyborg), Garfield Logan (Beast Boy), Rachel Roth (Raven), Richard Grayson (Robin), and Kori Anders (Starfire) were on the dance floor _Party Rockin' _like they were at an LMFAO concert. Richard was on his sixth drink when he decided to jump onto a table and started singing 'Shots'.

"If you're not drunk ladies and gentlemen…you know what Lil Jon yeah all of the…shots shots shots shots…pour shots they need an…cocks" sings very fucked up Richard who doesn't know all the words. Ashley is video recording the whole thing to play for the 'boy wonder' in the morning to show him how funny he is when he's drunk off his ass.

"So far I love this club!" said Ashley laughing her head off.

"Oh hell yeah I think 'boy wonder' is too." agrees Victor who's taking a shot of tequila (Jose Cuervo) while doing the 'two step'. 'Lust Rachel' is doing the 'bump and grind' with Garfield.

"It is glorious…my…friends to be here!" hiccups Kori trying to keep time with the fast paste music. After a few more rounds of drinks the group of friends piled back into the limo to head back to 'The Cromwell' where they were staying. Victor and Garfield had to convince Richard that continuing their fun back at the suite meant Kori doing a strip tease. When they got back into the suite the ladies dragged their boyfriends to their bedrooms for the rest of the night.

…

Cyjinx Room

"So did you have fun tonight?" asked Jinx walking over to the queen sized bed.

"Yes I did my lovely pinkette." answers Cyborg while lying on the bed watching her.

"MMM you know what would be fun right now Cy?" states Jinx crawling onto the bed like a sex kitten.

"What would that be Jinxie." said Cyborg clearly loving where this was going if the bulge in his black speedo was thing to go by.

"Well I want you to fuck my brains out!" moans Jinx untying her silk robe to revel the blue bra and thong she was wearing.

"Booyah!" said Cyborg pulling his girlfriend over to him. Jinx kissed him passionately while ripping off his speedo. The excited Cyborg started rubbing her wet pussy with his cock.

"OOoohhhh right there!" moaned Jinx as she started to rock her hips.

"You want my cock inside you?" asked Cyborg licking her neck.

"Hell yyyeeeesss, I want it so fucking badly!" moans Jinx. With that he thrusts into her fast and hard. They made hot passionate sex way into the early morning hours.

…

A/N 2: Kaur means princess it's of Punjabi sikh origin. The music is LMFAO's song 'Shots' and The Cromwell is a real hotel in Las Vegas.

~Shigo is over and out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't the rights to anything! **

**Me: Hello, DC Comics and Disney I was wondering if I could trade my soul for the rights for some of your characters, please?**

**DC Comics: Sorry no.**

**Disney: We also can't make that deal.**

**Sorry guys I tried maybe someday.**

**A/N: Bee, Speedy, Aqualad wanted to go a cruise seeing as they are 20 something's and Mas y Menos wanted to go to Disneyland seeing as they are 14, so they compromised and went on a Disney Cruise instead.**

Chapter 4

'East POV'

Karen had booked three staterooms for their stay on the cruise. One room was for one queen bed for Roy and Jade. The other two were to have two double beds in each of the rooms. Mas and Menos were to share a room on the ship because they shared at home. Karen along with Garth in one room as well. But they somehow ended up with two rooms with one queen in each and one room with two double beds. So being as it wasn't too bad Karen and Garth made the most of it and shared the bed, he on the left and she on the right. So the first couple nights were fine with each of them on their respective side of the bed. But on the morning of the third day Garth and Karen awoke to an interesting situation. Karen had rolled over on to Garth sometime during the night and given him a hand job. She had been having a dream about being on a passionate date with a man of the sea. But seeing as Garth had cum quite a few times during his own dream which was one he's been having every other night for the last two years of Karen. They decided to get themselves cleaned up. Karen took her shower first and Garth showered after she did. Then they avoided each other for the next two hours.

At the Spa

Karen had rushed Jade to the spa for very much needed 'girl talk'.

"Alright, Bee what has you so flustered this morning?" asked Cheshire looking worried because in the years she has known Karen she had never seen her that shade of red.

"Well, I kind of gave Aqualad a hand job last night while we were both in a deep sleep." said Bee in a rush.

"Okay anything else?" inquired Cheshire.

"Yes he also came several times during the night." answered Bee.

"Well, what did you dream about last night?" questioned Cheshire.

"I was dreaming about a man of the sea who took me on a passionate date." said Bee smiling shyly.

"Maybe Garth was the man of the sea in your dream." stated Cheshire. With that they enjoyed the spa while making a plan to find out if Garth likes her more than just friends because Karen may like him too.

At one of the many breakfast buffets on the ship…

While eating at the buffet Roy and Garth were also talking about what had happened.

"Garth, why don't you take Karen out on a date tonight to talk to her alone?" suggested Speedy while taking a drink of his coffee.

"Roy your right I will because it's time I told her how I feel about her!" stated Aqualad pouring milk onto his breakfast cereal. While they ate Mas and Menos were fighting over the last strip pf bacon. There were also twin girls about their age watching them shyly. When the guys were done eating they headed to where the girls said they would be after the spa.

"Hey most lovely girlfriend!" said Speedy walking up to Jade with a grin on his face.

"MMM well hello sexy boyfriend." moans Cheshire wrapping her arms around him.

"So we were thinking since there's going to be a six hour stop at the next port today we hit the beach." Said Bee looking at the others and her eyes lingering on Aqualad's for few seconds.

"Yeah sounds great Karen." said Garth smiling at the idea of being at the beach with Karen…oh and the others. Mas and Menos nodded in agreement.

"Si que suena dirvertido amigos!" said Menos looking at his twin. (Yes that sounds fun friends!)

"Mister Speedy y Amante Cheshire? como puede saber alquien te esta observando desde lejos?" asked Mas noticing the girls watching them across the way. (Mister Speedy and Mistress Cheshire how do you know someone is watching you from afar?)

"Well boys lets go talk about it while we get ready alright, come on Roy!" said Jade leading the way leaving Bee and Aqualad alone. Soon they also went to get ready for the beach. It might be a great day maybe. Love was in the air.

Later at the beach…

The guys had to curry all of the beach equipment, the beach umbrella, cooler, picnic basket, beach towels, and beach chairs. When Karen and Jade finally picked the perfect spot they set up the beach umbrella as well as the chairs. Karen then noticed that a few feet away sunbathing was 'Deathstroke' aka Slade Wilson also known as Ravager and Jericho's father. Karen started laughing because Slade 'Deathstroke' Wilson was not only doing something he would never do around he fellow mercenaries but he was also wearing a speedo. Yes Slade 'Deathstroke' Wilson was wearing a Superman themed speedo.

"Well hello there Slade catching some rays I see." said Cheshire taking a picture with her cell phone and sending it to all fellow super heroes and villains alike.

"I love your choice of swim wear." states Bee laughing so hard that it hurts.

"Where the hell did you all come from?" asked a surprised Slade trying hide his Batman flip-flops and Joker beach towel.

"Well Slade like you, we are also on vacation." said a smirking Speedy. Roy was sitting on Green Arrow towel.

"Slade don't worry you're not the only one who owns super villain and hero merchandise." States Garth showing him the beach towels with various villain and hero logos on them.

"Cheshire you didn't just take my picture did you?" asked a very red Deathstroke.

"Yes and I sent it to everyone we know, sorry couldn't help myself!" laughs Jade lying down onto her Harley Quinn towel.

"Senorita Jade did send it to everyone." confirmed Menos speaking English out of respect for Slade while sitting in a Batman beach chair.

"Si, Senor Slade which means Senorita Rose and Senor Joseph will see it as well." added Mas also speaking English opening up a sandwich to eat.

"Well I guess it can't be helped then." said Slade opening a soda from his cooler.

"So are you staying on the cruise ship as well?" asked Karen rubbing sun tan lotion on her arms and legs while giving Garth a good view of her body.

"Umm yes the Disney Cruise." answered Slade surprised that he wasn't the only one on the cruise.

"So you on vacation or are you on assignment?" asked Roy while rubbing tanning lotion onto his girlfriend's back.

"Yes but not to kill anyone this time, I was hired by a Spanish Billionaire to be her twin daughters' bodyguard during their vacation." answers Slade who sees the girls walking up from the water to sit down next to him. The girls look about 14 or 15, have green eyes, long brown hair, and are the girls who were watching Mas and Menos earlier that morning.

"Allow me to introduce Isabella and Camila Rodriguez, girls these young people are friends of my children." said Slade gesturing to the young heroes and villain sitting next to them. With that they all introduced themselves to the Spanish Heiresses.

"Hello, I am Roy Harper." said Speedy smiling at Jade with a knowing grin.

"Hey, I'm Karen Beecher-Duncan." said Bee watching Mas and Menos give the 'I think I'm in love' looks to the young girls.

"I am the one and only Jade Nguyen!" states Cheshire happily.

"I am Garth Curry, it's nice to meet you." said Aqualad politely while looking at Karen's legs.

"Hello Senoritas I am Javier Hernandez." said Menos with a smile.

"Lovely Senoritas my name is Pablo Hernandez." adds Mas bowing to the girls. With that they spent a couple hours at the beach before heading back to the ship.

Later that evening Garth and Karen went on a date…

Garth decided to take Karen to one of the more casual restaurants for the adults. He was kind of nervous when he asked her. Karen was relieved when Garth asked her to dinner because she couldn't think of how to ask him out herself. So now they were sitting alone without everybody else around to bug them.

"So what do you think of our vacation so far?" Karen asked Garth while sipping her red wine.

"Well apart from running into a variety of Disney characters every five minutes or so it seems like the best trip we've taken over the years." Replies Garth sipping his 'Rum and Coke' on the rocks. The two titans are quiet for a couple more minutes. Then Garth thinks that he should just tell her how he feels before he loses the chance to do so.

"Karen, I…I have to…to tell you something." stammers Garth turning bright red.

"Okay go ahead Garth." said Karen shyly hoping that it's all good things.

"Well for the last two years or so I have been realizing that I like you more than just a friend." Garth says in a rush while looking into her eyes.

"Wow Garth, so you like me that much!" Karen smiles at him also turning red.

"For the last the two years I also have been dreaming about you." confesses Garth taking a bite of his vegan burger with cheese.

"Garth last night I was dreaming about being on a passionate date with a man of the sea." Karen explained to him blushing while popping a French fry into her mouth.

"So what do you think about us trying the whole 'being more then friends' things?" asked Garth looking Karen right in the eye.

"Yes I would like to try seeing if 'we are more than friends' thing with you." answered Karen staring into Garth's amazing ocean blue eyes.

"Karen, do you want to watch a movie when we get back to our stateroom?" Garth asked looking into Karen's brown eyes with longing.

"Yes, I would 'love' that Garth." answered Karen while sipping her. With that they finished their meal. When they got back to their stateroom Karen went into the bathroom to change into her black and yellow pajamas; that consisted of a tank top and short-shorts. Garth changed into his blue and white pajamas while she was in the bathroom; that consisted of a t-shirt and work out shorts. Then Karen walked out of the bathroom sat down onto the bed. Garth grabbed the TV remote and also got in bed.

"So Karen what kind of movie do you want to watch?" Garth asked Karen while patting the spot on the bed next to him.

"I don't know any movie is fine with me." Karen answered while crawling to sit closer to him.

"There are a lot of Disney movies to choose from here." Garth laughs seeing as he doesn't want to watch kid movies right now.

"Aren't there any adult channels to watch?" inquires Karen looking at the ships TV guide.

"You know I don't want to watch a movie anymore." stated Garth looking into Karen's eyes for like the hundredth time that night.

"Me either." agreed Karen looking back at Garth while moving even closer to him. Garth leans down to with his lips inches away from hers.

"Karen?" Garth asks her. "Yes Garth." inquires Karen wanting him to ask his question.

"Can I kiss…"Garth was cut off when Karen kissed him hard to shut him up. They fell asleep after making out passionately for three hours.

**A/N 2****nd****: Cheshire also attended HIVE Academy with Jinx and Bumble Bee. Also I know Karen becomes Duncan when she marries Herald, but again this is my story so she can have a long last name. I also know that Mas y Menos don't have a real name which is why I gave them OC names. And I know they do speak Spanish only but it's nice to have them speak English sometimes. Please R&R! Shigo out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't DC Comics, Disney, Teen Titans, ect. But I wish that I could sell my soul for the rights, but the OC's and plot is all mines! And the characters are my personal play things in my stories Mahaahaaa! (With evil smile and laugh)**

**A/N: Haly's Circus is where Dick Grayson's birth parents were the headliners the Flying Grayson's and the circus performers are still like family to him. Also take my poll so you can tell me what you want to happen for our couples or soon to be couples. Please tell me if you want more comedy or romance or action or all three at once!**

**Reviews: Thank you to the fans again!**

**TDQORandomness: You may be right about Mas and Menos age but I always like to think they are the same age as Gizmo and Melvin. **

**Guest: Thank you I will keep writing on this story line for a while.**

**Raven Knight: Again thank you for supporting my husband Shikatsu and myself in our work.**

Chapter 5

'Tucson, Arizona Part 1, West POV'

On the Road to Tucson, Arizona Dick gets a picture text!

Beep…beep…..Beep

"Boyfriend Richard your phone of I is getting a message of text." Kori informed her boyfriend was watching the TV while laying his head in her lap.

"Oh thanks Star." Said Robin picking up his iPhone to see that he got a picture text from Jade aka Cheshire also Known as Speedy's girlfriend. He opened the message only to end up dropping it because of what he saw.

"Ugh…Oh my eyes…my eyes!" shrieked Robin was he fell onto the floor of the TRV. Kori picked up his phone to see what had made her man react in such a way.

"Oh it is just a picture of Slade." laughs Kori seeing the sight on the phone. Then she and everyone's phones start to beep with the same picture text from Cheshire and Bumblebee. Cyborg had to pull over because he was laughing so hard.

"Well, who know Slade would ever be a fanboy!" said Victor trying to comprehend this new information on their number one nemesis.

"I think Cheshire might have broken Richard." Deadpanned Raven smirking at her boyfriend. Thinking about the naughty things she could be doing to him.

"Yeah Rae my lovely, I think your right." Beast Boy told while looking into her purple eyes. He then shape shifted into a cat and jumped onto Robin. Cyborg then started driving again they still had a lot of miles to go to get to Tucson, Arizona to meet up with Robins old circus family 'Haly's Circus' for a couple days.

"Dick, do they know we're coming to visit with you?" asked Jinx who was cooking lunch for her fellow titans.

"Yeah the new owners know we're coming and only a few of the people who performed when I was a kid are there the others either dead or retired now." answers Robin finally recovering from the picture. He gets up off the floor pushing Beast Boy –who is a cat still-off of himself.

"Friend Victor when will we be doing the stopping of rest?" Kori asked wanting to fly around outside for a bit.

"Well Star, the hotel we are going to stay at tonight is still two more hours away." Answered Cyborg who's happy the titans got a great start this morning.

Later that day at the Hotel….

"Friends Rachel and Garfield aren't you coming with us to the store of food?" asked Star wondering why they weren't walking to the door of their suite to go.

"Well Star we kind of wanted to relax for a bit before dinner." stated Beast Boy snaking his arm around his half demon girlfriend. Also 15 minutes in 'Nevermore' earlier wasn't enough for them to be satisfied.

"You four go ahead and don't forget my tea." deadpanned Raven while curling up to her animalistic boyfriend. With that Kori, Victor, Richard, and Ashley left for the grocery store to shop for something for dinner and to restock the Jinxie-TRV of various supplies and things needed for the long road ahead. Also Kori and Ashley had to buy the fabrics to make the cosplay for the two conventions they were going too. So now Raven and Beast Boy were alone with the whole suite to themselves.

"So my lovely demoness, what do want to do now?" Garfield inquired of his super-hot dark mate; some ideas already coming to mind.

"Well Gar, I was thinking we could play in all of the rooms." Monotones Raven with a look of lust in her eyes. She straddles her green skinned mate so she's facing him.

"Okay where do we start?" asks Beast Boy picking her up while standing up. He kisses her neck softly.

"Kitchen counter!" moans Raven unzipping the purple oversized hoodie –Beast Boy's- she's wearing.

"Alright kitchen it is then!" moans Beast Boy setting her down onto the marble counter. He unzips his jeans to let out his cock which is already hard.

"You like what you see?" asks Raven revealing what she has on under the hoodie which was a blood red see through sexy teddy.

"Yes I do." Moans Gar with a thrust into her taking the hoodie off of her. He throws it across the room. They spend the next 10 minutes or so fucking in the kitchen.

"So Gar, where do you want to fuck me now?" Raven asks him panting hard. Wrapping her legs around his buff body; pressing her body against his finely tuned muscles.

"Well how on the coffee table." moans Beast Boy licking her neck while grabbing her shapely ass hard.

"Mmm kay" Raven moans while teleporting them to the coffee table where she is now on top of him. Raven begins to ride him hard as she can with her demonic tentacles holding him down for another 10 minutes.

"Oh yesss Raven!" screams Gar with a lust intoned voice; garbing her ass while thrusting up into her hard. "Now where do you want it next?" He asked her, while she rips off his T-shirt.

"The bathroom." Answers Raven kissing his cheek with that Beast Boy curried her into the bathroom turned on the water to fill up the bathtub. Raven used her soul self to pour bubble bath into the tub. Beast Boy pushed her up against the back of the bathroom door clawing her teddy off her she wasn't wearing anything else. He fucked her fast and hard while the tub filled up. After, that they got into the tub for 30 minutes of passionate loving making in the tub with lavender scanted bubbles.

Meanwhile shopping for fabric….

"Friend Jinx, I can't do the deciding of the cosplay!" states Kori trying to pick out fabric for cosplaying at the conventions.

"Then let's just buy a lot of fabric in a lot of different colors." Jinx tells her friend then decides to buy out all of the fabrics on stock the craft store has on hand. After the girls load the fabrics onto the TRV so they can see how Cyborg and Robin are doing with the shopping. The store they went to was right next door to the craft store.

"Robin I think that's it, all we need is Raven's Herbal Tea." Said Cyborg grabbing Raven's favorite tea and putting it into the shopping cart.

"That's great Cyborg." said Robin while pushing the cart to the front of the store. He was also double checking the shopping list.

"So you gonna be in the show that honoring your parents?" asked Cyborg grabbing some bottles of Jack Daniels, Captain Morgan, Jose Cuervo, Southern Comfort, Crown Royal, Malibu Rum, Corona, Miller, and Guinness.

"Yeah I am and I was hoping you guys wanted to do it with Me." said Robin getting his wallet out to pay for everything.

Back in RobStar's Room

Garfield had his demoness mate bent over the dresser in Robin and Star's room. He was fucking her so hard that things were flying all over the room because Rachel's emotions were getting into it as well.

"Oh Rae that's how you like it, don't you?!" Beast Boy asked his mate in a feral voice while dominating her into submission to him.

"Ooohhh Gar yyyeesss, I love it!" intoned Raven enjoying her mate's feral side. She then teleported them into Cyjinx room then hand cuffing Beast Boy to the bed. She then road him until they both came several times. An hour later when the others walked into the suite Beast Boy was laying in Ravens lap playing some game on his 3DS. Raven was reading some ancient literature. There was the smell of sex everywhere in the suite.

"Does anyone else smell sex in here?" asked Cyborg who looks over at the only two people who were here the whole they were gone. But they look so into the game and book that you couldn't tell if they had in fact had sex at all so who know.

Later that night after dinner

Beast Boy declares it is time to play a game. This is after a few shots of Jack Daniels. So of course it was the perfect time to play a game.

"Okay let's play 'Never have I ever', so who wants to go first?" states Beast Boy who is smirking an evil grin.

"I'll go first." Jinx said while taking a shot of Malibu Rum. "Never have I ever, had visited a Disneyland theme park." said Jinx looking around to see no body put a finger down.

"I'll go next." deadpanned Raven who was sipping her Corona slowly. "Never have I ever, gone to visit a strip club?" Monotones Raven smirking at her green mate who was now wishing he didn't tell her about Cyborg, Robin, and himself going into one while in Las Vegas.

"Robin, why did you go to the club of stripping?!" yelled Kori as Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy put one finger down each.

"Booyah, good one Raven, my turn!" Cyborg said as he was thinking of a question. "Never have I ever, kissed someone of the same sex." Stated Cyborg knowing his pink haired girlfriend has kissed random girls at a few night clubs before. But he didn't know that Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy have done so too.

"Wait Gar who did you kiss that was the same sex? Asked Robin who was shocked that not only Raven his best friend and his girlfriend Kori kissed girls, but Beast Boy kissed a guy.

"Well remember at the New Year's Eve party last year Speedy and Cheshire spiked the punch, well Kole and Raven said they would put on a private sexy show for Jericho and I if we made out for hot and heavy for 20 minutes." Garfield said in a rush.

"Friend Raven and I were playing the game of the dare and of the truth at an over of sleep when I picked the dare." said Star blushing Raven then smiled a little.

"That was two years ago." deadpanned Raven still sipping her beer while looking at her green mate with lust in her eyes.

"Alright it's my turn to ask, Never have I ever danced naked at a party." Said Robin thinking he picked a good that he never done but then Jinx showed him a video from the Halloween party last year.

"Dick, Kori and I were hoping to have to never show you this but sorry put your finger down." Jinx had to inform of the night of him becoming 'Naked Man' who could dance on the table doing the "I'm sexy and I know it" dance amazing well.

"Sorry boyfriend Richard you did the living up to your name of nick so well I did the loving of it!" said Kori blushing because she had away with him that night. The game went on for another hour before Jinx finally won the game. Then everyone went to bed because Cyborg wanted to get an early start in the morning to beat the morning rush hour out of town they were staying in. He was hoping to get to Tucson by the late afternoon in the morning so they could get the circus before the big top went up, he wanted to see how it was done.

**A/N again: Please R&R! I love getting feedback from you the fans and fellow writers! And if it sounds like my husband ****Shikatsu**** and I use ideas that are similar it is because we bounce ideas off of eachother everyday. Shigo over and out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Teen Titans, Disney, DC Comics, but the story line, plot, OC's are mine and the characters are my playthings in my stories.**

**A/N: I am sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but I had been busy, but then two weeks ago my husband's grandmother had passed away. The next chapter will dedicated to her memory of her life and for our family. **

Chapter 6

'Quineaera Part 1 East POV'

"Sexy, naughty, bitchy me" rings Cheshire's phone for the zillionth time that day, Jade hands Karen her phone so the she can once again using her leader voice to tell whoever wants Cheshire's services to stop calling during her vacation.

"Hello to you, But Cheshire is trying to enjoy her vacation and doesn't want to work while on vacation." Karen hangs up the phone then taking a long sip of her Bellini.

"Thanks Bee, I guess they don't get what the word vacation means." States Jade drinking her Long Island Ice Tea.

"Chesh Sweetie your welcome, but for now I am turning off your phone." Karen informs Jade while turning the phone off and handing it back to Cheshire. The reason was that they were trying to enjoy their lunch in peace.

"So can we uncover the boys ears now?" asked Roy because Bee had him and Garth cover Javier(Menos) and Pablo(Mas) ears on the fact she didn't know if she would cuss at whoever was on the phone.

"Yes guys you can now." answers Karen who is now taking a bite out of her BLT with extra bacon.

"Javier and Pablo what do you two plan on doing this evening while we go to the night club later?" Garth asked the two younger Titans while sipping his Irish coffee.

"No estamos segures Senor Garth."(We aren't sure Senor Garth.) Pablo answers him looking at his twin.

"Why don't you two ask Isabella and Camila to see a movie with you tonight?" suggests Speedy while taking a bite of his ribs.

"Como podemos pedir a la preciosa ni na?"(How do we ask the lovely girls out?) Question's Javier while cutting up his pasta. With that they spent the rest of lunch telling the young Titans how they should ask the young ladies out on a date. They got women's and men's view on how it was done.

CheshRoy's Room

"Roy will yo-mmmm" Cheshire was trying to get dressed for the night club and wanted to be on time for the first ever double date with Aqualad and Bumblebee. But her boyfriend had planned on being late instead.

"Jade…you…know that you want it." Roy informed his Asian lover while planting light kisses down her neck. With that idea now in her head Jade jumped her boyfriend and they fell on to the floor.

"Now you're in for it 'Arrow' boy." She said to him while ripping off his boxers. She rubbed up against him hard. Roy enjoyed it when she took charge in the bedroom. He kissed her long and hard as he untied the green kimono his girlfriend was wearing. Jade grabs his cock and put it inside her. She rocked her hips back and forth hard. After 20 minutes of playing with each other they got dressed and were only 5 minutes late meeting Garth and Karen. They hadn't been waiting to long for them to arrive.

Mas and Menos Room

"El hermano, ?esta seguro de que el las ninas, al igual que las rosas rojas?" (Brother, are you sure the girls will like the red roses?) Menos asked his twin while putting on his black Converse.

"Si, Senoritas Bee y Cheshire dijo 'rosas rojas para una nina primera fecha' fue dulce."(Yes, Senoritas Bee and Cheshire said 'red roses for a young girls first date' was sweet.) Mas explained to him while buttoning up his red button up long sleeve shirt. With that they walked to pick up the girls plus their bodyguard Slade. Also they switched to English so Slade would know what was being said.

"So what would you lovely ladies like to see?" asked Javier while handing Isabella her rose.

"Well, I would like to see Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3." said Isabella smelling the rose while smiling shyly.

"Oh yes I would too sister!" Camila said happily eyeing the other rose in Pablo's hand.

"Then that is the one we shall see, if Senor Slade is okay with that movie." States Pablo while handing Camila the rose.

"Sounds good to me kids, but I'll be sitting behind you four." Slade informed the teen agers he wasn't letting the girls out of his sight. With that they headed to the movie theater deck to see the movie. It was going to be a night nobody would forget; a night to remember for the youngsters.

Night Club thing were heating up

Jade and Karen were sitting down waiting for Garth and Roy to come back with their drinks.

"So how is your fourth date with Garth going?" asked Jade with her trade mark Cheshire grin on her face.

"Well so far it's going great and if it keeps going like this I might let him get to third base maybe even home!" stated Karen with a grin that mirrored Jade's. Then the guys walked up with margaritas for the ladies and strew drivers for them.

"So what about baseball?" asked, Roy while sitting down on the sofa next to Jade.

"Oh it's nothing." Smirked Jade taking her drink from her boyfriend.

"Karen have I told you how amazing look tonight?" Garth asked Karen as he hands her a drink then looking into her brown eyes.

"Yes you did, but I love hearing you say it." Karen tells him while taking her drink and looking back at him. As they drink their drinks Karen's favorite song 'Anaconda' starts to play and she gets up to dance to it. Jade downs her drink then joins Karen on the dance floor.

"Oh boys you better get over here." Jade informs them noticing other men watching her and Karen.

"Yeah before we dance with somebody else." adds Karen shaking her hips in time with the music.

"Come to you, we will!" Roy said downing his own drink while heading to his girlfriend.

"I'm coming my lovely Karen." Garth adds finishing his own drink while following Roy. Garth noted that the song was a Nicki Minaj song. They danced for a while but then after about an hour they sat down for a break. Then they heard a woman say.

"Oh look puddin' it's Cheshire the best female assassin in the world!" said the blonde woman doing a summer salt to the group.

"Umm, Harley Quinn why are you here?" Jade asked rolling her eyes.

"Oh well Mista' J and I were flying over the ocean when the plane ran out of gas!" Harley told her while the Joker caught up to her.

"Before you ask yes we are passengers we checked in as soon as we parachuted onto the ship we had our luggage with us anyway." Joker stated sitting down in a chair. Thinking to himself so much for not running into heroes.

"So let me guess like Cheshire and Slade, you're on this ship for a vacation?" Karen asked the clowned prince of crime.

"Yes we are, and this is the cruise Slade is watching the young girls who are having their Quineaera?" Joker asked ordering Harley a screwdriver and a rum and coke for himself.

"Yeah, actually Menos and Mas are on a date with them now." Roy answers Joker while ordering more drinks for himself, Jade, Karen, and Garth.

"Oh do they have suits because they may end up being escorts to the Quineaera?" Harley explains to the four.

"No they didn't pack them." Garth tells the clown while putting his arm around Karen.

"So I guess tomorrow we need to take them shopping for suits." Jade said while grabbing her drink from the waiter. With that they spent a few hours chatting with Harley and Joker about different suit choices. In the end Joker said he would go with to help get the best suits for the party.

Aqualad and Bee's room

Karen was in the bathroom changing into Teddy Lingerie that was in black with yellow trim. Garth was lying on the bed channel surfing waiting for her to come out so he could change into his pajamas. But when Karen walked back out of the bathroom he couldn't move from his spot because Karen was wearing the sexiest Teddy ever.

"Garth, do you like what you see?" Karen asked him while crawling onto the bed. She looked like a sex kitten at the moment.

"Yes I do!" Garth answers her while trying not to drool as she gets closer to him in said Teddy. He was starting to think he may not need his pajamas tonight.

"Well then how about I make you feel good then." Purrs Karen while she pounces' him. She then straddles him while kissing him deeply. Garth gives into her kiss and returns it. He unzips his pants so his cock could have some room. Karen rips his shirt off of his built body. She starts trailing kisses down his neck leading down to his chest. Garth moans as she makes it down to his cock and starts licking his shaft. He moans louder as she makes him feel fantastic. He grabs the back of her head and pushes her mouth onto his cock so that she sucking on him. After a few minutes of her sucking him she makes him cum into her mouth and swallows all of his cum.

"You like that Garth?" Karen asks him while lying on the bed next to him looking into his blue eyes.

"Oh hell yeah I loved that!" Garth tells her while taking off his pants and throwing them across the room. He leans over her to start kissing her passionately then starts fingering her extremely wet pussy. She moans enjoying the feeling of his fingers inside her. Garth takes his fingers out of her as she cums multiple times. He leaves light kisses down her neck leading to her breasts. Putting her lift breast into his mouth he sucks on it while pinching her right nipple.

"MMM YYYEEESSS!" moans Karen while spreading her toned legs so Garth has better access to her pussy; for she really wanted him inside her like ten minutes ago. After he was done playing with her amazing shaped breasts he thrusts into her fast and hard. With that they had hot passionate sex into the wee morning hours.

**A/N 2****nd****: I was wondering if someone could tell me how to do line breaks?! Also as you can see things with Bumblebee and Aqualad are heating up now. Shikatsu and I thank you all again for your support in reading our stories. And who else do you want to make an appearance in this story? Harley Quinn and the Joker are my favorites. **

**~Shigo over and out!**


End file.
